


A Sound, A Song

by HauntedAutomaton



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Corruption, Dark, F-Yeah Humans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAutomaton/pseuds/HauntedAutomaton
Summary: Connie, the little tactician, has been taken to the home of tyrants. I wonder how she might fare if this show was a little...different.Caution, this is actually kind of distressing and not in keeping with canon characterizations much at all.But I got a kind of grim satisfaction writing it, so maybe you will reading it.





	A Sound, A Song

     Connie watched the sphere take Steven away from the central structure.

     “So, he’s safe?” she asked.

     “For now,” Garnet replied.

     Blue and Yellow Diamond reclined above them on pink thrones, bickering back and forth on what to do when White called for one of them next.

     Connie ignored them. She strode back to the shadow cast by the pair of tyrants, and unzipped her duffle bag. The only item inside was a violin case.

     Pearl knelt to help her, but was confused by what she saw. “Is that all you brought?”

     “It’s all I’ll need,” she said, extracting her instrument.

     Blue and Yellow almost didn’t notice the tiny human step between them. She stood as tall as she could, poised for some kind of performance.

     “Tell me if I get this right,” she called up.

     Yellow Diamond turned to Blue. “Is it talking to me?”

     Her dismissive inquiry was punctuated, however, by a single chord.

     F# major 7.

     The Diamonds’ eyes flickered in an instant to the human girl before them.

     B major 7.

     Pearl clutched her mouth.

     E major 7.

     Garnet took off her visor, Amethyst looked confused.

     A major 7.

     The Diamonds shot a look to each other.

     “How do you know that song?” asked Blue, trying to remain calm.

     F# major 7.

     “Dreams,” said Connie. “I’ve fused with a Diamond. I’ve felt his memories. Even when they weren’t his.”

     B major 7.

     “It took time, and meditation,” she looked to Garnet for an instant, “but I remember.”

     E major 7.

     “I knew what to look for because of what Steven told me. ‘Damage from the Diamonds. A sound. A song.’”

     A major 7.

     Amethyst was the first to flicker. She dropped to a knee.

     “Connie!” Garnet cried, but she was ignored.

     F# major 7. “It was a memetic infection,” the girl continued. B major 7. “Your minds and your bodies are one and the same.” E major 7. “Damage one, and you damage the other.” A major 7.

     Amethyst began to glow and undulate, Pearl’s eyes welled with tears and static.

     Yellow Diamond reached out with an arm shrouded in plasma to strike the human down.

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     Yellow Diamond collapsed.

     Blue drew on her power and fear, flooding the plateau with misery.

     Connie was unaffected.

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     “Why?!” Garnet cried out, trying and failing to stay fused.

     “There are seven and a half billion souls depending on me to do what you couldn’t!” she screamed back.

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     Pearl looked to her for the last time with uncorrupted eyes, and bowed her head in understanding.

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     The Crystal gems were no more than beasts now, and the sound was starting to carry. There was panic in the ranks of gems below. Yellow and Blue tried in vain to stand.

     “You underestimated us. Humans,” Connie spat the rulers.

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     “You brought me here, to the seat of your power.”

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     “Imbeciles.”

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     “Do you hear me, White?!” she cried, over the din of chaos erupting at the feet of the ship. “Come and hear me play!”

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     F# major 7. B major 7. E major 7. A major 7.

     “Hear me play the song that ends your world!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed something in particular about this, or thought of something that might work better in a spot or two, please let me know! I'm trying to get better, so all comments/criticisms welcome. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
